What Happens In Vegas
by xEmmaBx
Summary: What do you get, when you mix; Renesmee, Jacob, Seth and Leah with a trip to Las Vegas. Rated M for usual pairings in later chapters. Review Please ! x
1. Ideas

**[ Inspired by 20th Century Fox's _What Happens In Vegas (c). _Renesmee + Jacob aren't dating.. yet ;) ]**

**Chapter 1; The idea**

Leah went and slouched on Renesmees bed.  
"Ughhhh.. Nessie. Im bored. Your parents are out of town for a whole month! You can do anything you want!" Leah grinned, looking up at Nessie, who sat at the head of the bed.  
"Leahs right Ness. We have to go somewhere." Seth agreed, swinging on a swivel desk chair. Renesmee looked up at her ceiling and groaned.  
"Where would we go?" She asked, looking a Jacob. He was sat at the window, playing xbox. He wasn't really concentrating on Renesmees question, but more on how many aliens he could kill. "Jake!" Renesmee giggled, throwing fluffy pillow at him. It made him jump and drop the controller.  
"Huh huh huh ?!" Jacob repeated, looking at Nessie, cluching the back of his thick neck.  
"Where would we go?" She said again.  
"How about Alaska?" Seth recommened.  
"Nah, too familiar.." Leah groaned. Her head now on Renesmee's legs. "California?"  
"Been there. Done that." Renesmee sighed.  
"Hye how about Vegas.." Jacob mumbled. Everyone looked at him, a little confused.  
"What..?" Leah asked, sitting up.  
"Well you know.. Las Vegas.. Gambling, nightlife, strip clubs.." Jacob replied, winking to Seth at the last word.  
"Vegas?" Nessie wondered.  
"Vegas baby!" Jacob smiled, standing up.  
"Vegas!" Renesmee smiled as well, standing up. Seth stood up too.. well jumped up.  
"Vegas!!" He yelled.  
"Vegas..!" Leah said, with less enthusiasm. She clambered up.  
"_**Vegasssss**_!!" They all shouted.

They all chuckled and fell backward onto Renesmees large bed. Nessie turned her head to Jacob and smiled. She blushed as he looked into her bronze eyes and smiled back.  
"When should we go?" She asked quietly, giggling slightly.  
"Tomorrow too soon?" Jacob bit his lip, smirking. The other three agreed by shaking their heads.  
"We're going to Vegas.. Whoo!!" Seth cried loudly, puching his fist in the air.  
"Hey, your still my little brother. You aren't going there to do anything stupid." Leah said in a firm voice. Seth huffed and Jacob and Nessie chuckled together. "Better get packing then!" Leah sighed. She got up and pulled Nessie up.  
"I'll book the tickets and hotel when I get home.." Jaocb smiled, getting up also. His jeans a bit low, and his tee-shirt screwed up slightly. Nessie looked down an blushed. She had a big crush on Jacob.. No scratch that.. _Huge _crush on Jacob. When she turned 7, her physical appearance was 17. Same as Jacob. Every time he was near her face flushed, her heart beated twice as fast, and butterflies hit the walls of her stomach. But she knew that Jacob only thought of her as his sister.. so it was kind of weird for her to feel love for him.  
"Alright, I'll give you some money.." Renesmee said, reaching for her purse. Jacob put his large hand on hers, making her put the purse down.  
"S'alright Nessie, I'll pay" He winked at her.  
_Eeeeeeep!!  
_Inner screaming took over her body at his touch. She smiled at him an went to Seth and Leah, who were already downstairs.  
"Well, we'll call you to give you details etcetera." Leah smiled, walking out the front door, waving to Nessie.  
"Bye Lee-Lee!" Renesmee called after her. Leahs body phased into her wolf form, sprinting off into the forrest. Seth followed.  
"Bye Nessie!! Be ready for tomorrow!!" He grinned, before phasing too and following his older sister.  
Jacob stepped up to Nessie.  
"Um.. Bye Nessie.." He smiled, hugging her. The hug sent thrills through her body. Her arms around his neck, and his around her skinny waist. He smiled and breathed in her familiar scent. What Nessie didn't know is that.. Jacob felt the same way as Nessie.  
"See you tomorrow Jake" She smiled back, letting go and watching him run out the door and into the forrest following his pack.

Renesmee ran into her bedroom and jumped around.  
"He hugged me!! He hugged me!!" She squealed to herself. Jacob always hugged her, but that wasn't a friendship hug.. That was a romantic hug. She calmed herself after a few seconds of happy dancing. She jogged to her grandparents bedroom and pulled out a large blue travel case from the top shelf of their closet. She ran with it back to her bedroom and started to fill it up with her favourite outfits and shoes. All of which her Aunt Alice had bought her.

A few hours later, her cell phone rang. She pu down the popcorn she was eating, and paused the film she was watching.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey Ness, It's me." Said the joyful voice of Seth on the other end of the conversation.  
"Hey Seth. All booked?" She asked, smiling.  
"Yup. We leave tomorrow morning. 7am. We'll pick you up at 4." Seth told her.  
"Ok cool, better get to sleep. Goodnight. Tell Leah and Jake I say goodnight." She smiled.  
"OI JAKE! LEAH! NESSIE SAYS GOODNIGHT!!" Seth shouted from the phone. Nessie could hear some faint good-nights. She chuckled at Seths message to them.  
"See you Renesme!" He said before putting the phone down.

Renesmee walked up to her bedroom before going in the shower. She climbed into her bed and hugged her soft pillow. She looked across the room of a picture of her and Jacob, in La Push. She smiled sweetly, thinking of their memories, before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Starting the Night

**Chapter 2; Starting the Night.**

**Renesmee POV**

_The plane ride was quick and easy. I slept most of the time, but the roar of the engine woke me up alot. Leah was rowing with a six year old behind us, who constantly kicked the back of her seat. Jacob and Seth slept the whole time. Their snoring was magnified 5 times.  
When we arrived at our hotel, we told the boys we would meet them at a the limo at 11pm.. and we did._

Leah poked her head out the sun-roof of our limo. She screamed at the to of her lungs, but was cut short when I yanked her back down into her seat.  
"Leah! Calm down!!" I snarled at her, smirking. She chuckled at me and slouched back down next to me. Jacob and Seth were on the opposite side of the limo, elbows on knees, looking up at us. I smiled sweetly at Jacob as he smiled back. He was wearing a midnight black shirt, with the top 3 buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Also dark baggy Levi's that fell over his perfectly toned legs. Seth was wearing the same, except a navy blue shirt, and original faded jeans.  
I, on the other hand, was wearing a short grey pullover tunic. It was over sized, but tight around the thighs where it cut off, revealing my legs. Leah was wearing a black mini dress, that revealed her bony back.  
We arrived at the nightclub by 11:30pm and went over to a booth.  
"I'm going to g order.. 2 _Budweiser's _for me and Jake. Vodka for Nessie and.." Seth smiled, lingering on the last word for Leahs answer.  
"Pina Colada!" She squealed in a high pitched tone. She seemed drunk already.

I looked over to the dance floor. Leah and Jacob followed my eyes. Loads of people were already drunk and either dancing.. strangely or making out with the person next to them. I didn't feel as awkward around these people, since I remembered the wolf pack bonfires and party used to end like this.  
Seth came back over with the first round of drinks.  
"To Vegas!" He toasted, lifting his large glass into the air, spilling a few droplets. We all followed, clinking our glasses together. Jacob winked at me as he took a swig of his beer.  
"To Vegas!" We all cheered in unison.

***

"Nessie!!! I need to piss!!!" Leah yelled into my ear over the bellowing music. I stopped dancing with the group of strangers in front of me and turned around. I nodded and giggled, pushing Leah to the girls bathroom. I turned my head and saw a very drunk Seth, on stage, dancing with women in very revealing lingerie. Leah pushed the door but it wouldn't budge.  
"Arrgggg... C'mon... I need to piss!!" Leah yelled to the person who as already occupying the cubicle. I heard gasping from the other side of the door. My eyes widened and I started to laugh.  
"Hey.. O-Ocupado!" The person called back to Leah. Leah grunted and crossed her legs.  
"Ness!! I really need to go!!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and looked around for some kind of club assistant to come along.. _Ding! Idea! _  
"Leah.. Is anyone looking?" I asked, eyeing up the men's room door.  
"Umm.. No!" Leah replied, too drunk to even be listening to my request. I grunted and skimmed the club. I quickly pulled Leah with me, through the door of the male toilets.  
"Hello??" I called, to check if any one else was in here. No reply. I pushed Leah and me into one the cubicles.  
"Dont Look!!" Leah cried, pushing me to the door. I closed my eyes and put my hand on them. Leah started to hum a catchy childrens television show's theme tune. I rolled my eyes and kicked her shin lightly, as if to say _hurry up. _She huffed and stopped humming.

"Hey man, that girl was totally checkin' you out.." I heard a low, drunken voice say. Footsteps entered the bathroom and I opened my eyes, just as Leah pulled the chain. I quickly put the seat down and stood on the toilet, so the men wouldn't see my jimmy choos. Leah shuffled onto the seat and pulled her legs to her chest, grinning away. I heard them go over to a toilet ear us.  
"Hey, did you see that tall, tanned dude by the dance floor?" Another guy asked. His voice slightly higher than the first.  
"Um.. That freakishly tall guy that hangs aournd with those two chicks and that other dude."  
"Yeah thats the one.. Jackass pushed in front of me at the bar.." The mans voice changed to fairly rough.  
_Jacob.  
_"Really? Fucking bastard. Hope we don't ruin his night.  
I looked down at Leah who wasn't the leats bit interested. She was fiddling with her nails.  
The boys had gone some time after. _Jerks didn't even wash their hands..  
_  
I pulled Leah out of the cubicle and waited by the door while she washed her hands. We snuck back out and I tried to forget about what I just heard. I saw Seth still dancing with the strippers, now with a bra over his shirt. I saw Jacob dancing with someone. A girl. A _blond _girl.  
Asmall growl escaped my chest and I watched her touch his pecks.  
I figured he was slightly drunk, but still.. He was _my _soulmate.  
Leah, having a moment of sober, held me back as I started to walk to the dance floor. I sighed and huffed, staring at them.  
"C'mon Ness! Lighten up!!" Leah yelled in my ear over the pounding club music. She passed me a shot glass, filled to the rim with some kind of alchol. I took it and down it in one swig, then went back to see that girl dancing with my Jacob.


End file.
